


De principibus

by pennswoods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Niccolo Machiavelli - Freeform, Potterlock, The Prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone sees what you seem to be, few touch upon what you are...</p><p>
  <a href="http://penns-woods.tumblr.com/post/36603042774/de-principibus-by-pennswoods-there-are-many">Tumblr link.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	De principibus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drinkingcocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingcocoa/gifts).



> There are many parallels between these two singular characters, which are represented here textually and visually. A gift for **drinkingcocoa** , who loves these two as much as I do, and who identified the quotes from BBC Sherlock, the Harry Potter series, and Machiavelli's _The Prince_ that best link these men. The title is Latin and translates to "Of Leaders" and is a play on [the Latin translation of Machiavelli's work](http://la.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_principe).


End file.
